


上海的情绪蔓延

by Grassone



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassone/pseuds/Grassone
Summary: 他坦诚喜欢和心动都是双向的。他也真的同他最默契。





	上海的情绪蔓延

**Author's Note:**

> 后来真的在巴塞尔合练了，Roger回到去没有多久。  
> 也听到Roger过去三个月其实手有伤，在想回这次上海和现在，他就是他啊。心里扎刀又感动。  
> 合练也和Stan练得蛮好吧，休息时也叭叭叭讲话不停，你们都要好好的。  
> 决赛相遇真的是奢望了，虽然真的没有想到后来是这样……。  
> 但，牛瓦真的太好哭了。

Roger大概不会想到，自上两次交手，他开玩笑的讲“Stan不需要走的更远了”之后的这一年，Stan的境遇和断崖式的下跌。  
在这么多年的努力坚持和终于打出来之后，膝伤严重的影响他的职业生涯。  
在如同他退掉的16赛季一样，17赛季对Stan来说也是苦闷。18赛季的到来，复出不顺利更丝毫不容易。  
他当然知道那些难以行走不能奔跑移动艰难的煎熬。

竞技体育是孤独又残忍，巡回赛里怎么会有真的感同身受和相互支持呢。  
独孤求败的时候，泥潭挣扎的时候，永远只你一个。也没有你状态不好可以换人依靠队友。

可一个Stan到他身边，这个小天使能够成为他的依靠和支撑，也永远为他想和无条件支持他。打过那么多艰难的比赛还是对他满是崇拜和喜爱。

Stan会许愿一个健康的Roger归来，尽管这个Roger让他又尝败绩，让他疲惫难过。  
Stan会关注他的所有比赛，尽管可能相互间关系处于冰冷期，却仍紧张兮兮在球员通道看他比赛。  
Stan会在新闻报道找他的消息，尽管好多的事Roger并不会同他讲，他也并不比别人知道更多。  
Stan永远不会吝惜对他的赞美。

这似乎总是不对等。

从东京到上海，当天航班前后脚。  
也没有见过面或有交流，总想着还有时间。  
抽签分到同一个半区，他的签表算好，Stan没那么轻松有难关要过，还要从第一轮打起。  
也许满是自信觉得能够相遇。  
事实却并非如此，他也打得艰难。Stan如同在东京一样一轮就离开。

他不介意和别人摆在一起，却也会介意他的球迷和粉丝还喜欢别人。  
赛后签名岛，有小姑娘拿着明信片静静等他签名，一笔下去他停顿，怎么已经有签名在上面。  
灯光昏昏暗暗他看不清楚。  
认了一下是Stan，他当然内心柔软。  
如果喜欢可以按他意愿去分享分配，他愿意分Stan一半。这个小天使值得所有人对他付出喜欢。  
没有人能够拒绝Stan的笑容和真诚。  
但他确实对这张照片没什么印象，按理说他们合照合练他都该有印象能认出来。他也到底签过不少。但或许这张是不一样，会更势均力敌和平等。是羞涩的男孩长大成为男人，他们一人一半。  
然后他开始想念，以至于自顾自说起话来。“Stan”是脱口而出，他却有点没认出自己来。  
他们本该合练，十年以前也是在东方国度的土地上拿下他唯一一枚奥运金牌。  
那之后回到瑞士的庆功，飘飘扬扬的彩带落下，他揉Stan的头发摘掉那些发梢上的飘落。他把名字签到穿着白西装的自己身上。一度重叠到四年以前的戴杯和去年的印安，Stan羞涩的笑容没有变过一分半毫。

他不会想到最终他输给和Stan同一个对手。  
他不知道Stan离开的时候有没有难过不甘，但他是赛后在球员通道掉眼泪了。  
也许有些时候有些事情是能够感同身受，一帮支持你的人真情实感真实的难过。这种情绪会蔓延。

这站结束他也要回到瑞士去，巴塞尔会和Stan见面。他有许多话想说。  
他知道Stan近况不佳，虽不用他的陪伴，也的确需要他的鼓励支持。

他坦诚喜欢和心动都是双向的。  
Stan在他心里总有特殊的一块位置。  
因为Stan不一样。  
他也真的同Stan最默契。

他理应去说，无论Stan要求他什么，他都会去做。

 

-  
巴塞尔合练吧。  
签表分在两个半区决赛相遇吧。


End file.
